Instant MessagesJohnny's Roommate
by Pamala
Summary: Johnny get a pet


"INSTANT MESSAGES - JOHNNY'S ROOMMATE" 1/1  
  
FEEDBACK: TrustNtruth@aol.com  
RATING: PG  
CHARACTERS: Johnny , Bruce   
SPOILERS: Johnny gets a pet  
ARCHIVING: Where ever ya like just e mail me first  
DISCLAIMER: Johnny and all things Dead Zone belong to Stephen King  
Piller2 .. USA etc.... No infringement intended  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: This is the 3nd in what's likely a long series in IM fics  
I wrote over 25 of these for X files over many years.  
I find this a fabulous format to let characters play with emotion and   
thought without doing it face to face. Much like the RL Internet   
community when you stop to think about it g  
These are never brain surgery but a quick easy read that hopefully is   
enjoyable on occasion.   
****Also they are very lightly edited and beta's since IM conversations   
are casual and less thought out by their very nature.  
  
  
"INSTANT MESSAGES - JOHNNY'S ROOMMATE" 1/1 By Pamala  
  
  
  
JSmith11114: Hey!   
  
  
GifTidHanz: My man John! What's up, my friend?  
  
GifTidHanz: You doing okay?   
Any lingering *savin Walt* after effects?  
  
  
JSmith11114: Mental? Physical?? Emotional!!  
Take your pick g  
  
  
JSmith11114: I'm fine. :)  
  
  
GifTidHanz: So what's up then? Social Call?  
Maybe you wanna troll chatrooms for desperate faceless  
women who portray their beauty as such to ignite any man's  
passions?  
  
  
JSmith11114: I KNEW the gifted hands thing had nothing to   
do with therapy!!!!   
Maybe some other time g  
  
JSmith11114: For now, how about you tell me where they  
built the new animal shelter?   
  
  
GifTidHanz: Prefer dogs to beauty and passion Eh?  
  
  
JSmith11114: At the moment, with my track record, Yes!  
I'd be better off g but not dogs, cats actually.   
Well, one cat.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You want to get a cat?!  
  
JSmith11114: NO! I want to get RID of a cat.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Where did you get a cat?  
  
  
JSmith11114: I didn't get him he got me.  
  
JSmith11114: I opened the door to get the paper this morning   
and he just ran in the house.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: So open the door and throw him back out.  
  
JSmith11114: Then I'd have to touch him!  
  
  
GifTidHanz: What? Is he that nasty?  
  
JSmith11114: No, cat filth isn't the issue  
  
JSmith11114: I'm not sure I want to walk around in   
a stray alley cats paws if you know what I mean.  
  
GifTidHanz: Ahh! I see. Animal visions -- COOL!  
On the bright side, if you do, you/he might get lucky g  
  
JSmith11114: No thanks!  
Its more likely I'd end up sitting around licking my.....  
  
GifTidHanz: Then you'd never have to leave the   
house EVER again LOL  
  
JSmith11114: HA HA!! Funny but not helpful!  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You do realize to get him to the shelter you'll  
have to touch him  
  
JSmith11114: No, I . . . uhh hadn't considered that.  
Why don't you come over here and take him?  
  
JSmith11114: A pet might impress the ladies?  
* What a warm sensitive guy with a sweet lil kitty!*  
  
  
GifTidHanz: No thanks! I can impress the ladies on my own  
Maybe he belongs to someone?  
  
JSmith11114: You just go on believing that, my friend!  
I doubt he has a home . . . he looks like a stray  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You can tell by looking?   
Why don't you touch him and find out for sure?  
  
  
JSmith11114: I don't need visions, he's got mats  
in his scruffy black fur and both ears have these healed over   
tears in them.  
  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Matted coat and notched ears sounds   
homeless?  
  
  
JSmith11114: He is homeless.  
  
GifTidHanz: Ya think?  
  
JSmith11114: No, I know. He just came over here and   
sorta headbutted me.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You saw then?  
  
  
JSmith11114: Oh yeah! Full tour!.... scrounging for food...  
shivering in the cold.... yelled at and rocks thrown  
at him by strangers  
  
GifTidHanz: Tough life! I can see why he'd wanna hang with you.   
You both got that feared, scorned, misunderstood thing going.  
  
JSmith11114: Now he's sitting here staring at me!  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
GifTidHanz: Toss him out the door! Take him to the pound!!  
Or you could???? let him stay g  
  
JSmith11114: I don't need a cat!  
  
GifTidHanz: Alright maybe you don't. Maybe he needs you?  
Could be good for you ya know.  
  
  
JSmith11114: I'm not a cat person.   
I wouldn't know what to do with him.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Do with him? You really don't know anything about   
cats, do you? Cats cohabitate with people at best.  
In that huge house I bet you won't even see him unless he   
wants food.  
  
JSmith11114: I guess I keep him!  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Man that was decisive.   
  
  
JSmith11114: No! he headbutted me againg  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Ahhh he stays then eh? Kinda takes the guess work  
out of making up your mind huh?  
  
  
JSmith11114: I'll say. Both of us on the couch watching TV!  
  
GifTidHanz: Cozy, did he have good taste in viewing choicesg  
  
  
JSmith11114: X files rerun tapes?  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Excellent choice, dark and mysterious....   
Fitting for a tattered black cat and psychic freak of nature.  
Maybe you should call him Mulder.  
Mulder was always something of a lost soul and   
I'm pretty sure he knew how to lick his own .....  
  
  
JSmith11114: Then I could invite Dana over and they could run thru   
my house with tiny flashlights and uncover the truths   
of my warped mind.  
  
GifTidHanz: Yeah! Thats funny!! LOL  
  
JSmith11114: Seems fitting but apparently not to be as  
his name looks to become Elvis.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: Ah! THE KING   
That's even better. Looks like you are a pet owner John.  
  
  
JSmith11114: So it does. I guess at the least I'll have someone  
other than myself to talk to around here.  
  
  
GifTidHanz: You talk to yourself? Man, that's sad.   
A SAD lonely man John!  
  
JSmith11114: At the risk of sounding childish (like you'd notice g)  
* Takes one to know one*  
  
  
JSmith11114: On that note I'll quit while I'm ahead   
and head out. I better hit a pet store or something.  
  
GifTidHanz: Yeah you better!   
  
JSmith11114: If you're free tonight (and I know you are )!  
Stop by, have pizza and beers with the King and I.  
  
GifTidHanz: Toss back a couple cold ones with Elvis??  
That's a common male fantasy. Sure, why not.  
  
  
JSmith11114: See ya then.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Non-text portions of this message have been removed]  
  
  
To unsubscribe from this group, send an email to:  
DZFever-unsubscribe@yahoogroups.com  
  
  
  
Your use of Yahoo! Groups is subject to http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/ 


End file.
